


iced tea

by fairymark



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, Step-siblings, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairymark/pseuds/fairymark
Summary: Mark feels restless because of the hot weather and his older, step brother Johnny decides it would be fun to dump iced tea onto the younger. But what Johnny didn’t prepare for is the moans and whimpers Mark let out as the liquid drenched his cotton shirt, outlining every detail of his torso.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243





	iced tea

**Author's Note:**

> a few days ago taeyong posted a video of him playing some arcade game on lysn and mark was literally moaning because taeyong failed to beat the high score. johnny picked that video as artist pick and my crude mind decided to write this smut. have fun~

Perhaps it’s cause it was the hottest day of the season or the pile of assignment that Mark had yet to complete, the said boy was restless bouncing his legs. 

He groaned in annoyance and looked down at his thin cotton shirt stuck to his skin due to all the sweating. 

“Fuck.” Mark sighed as he tried to separate the sticky material from his body and tried blowing onto his skin but it was of no use. 

His older step brother had been noticing the younger’s behaviour for the past few minutes. He thought it was just Mark being his usual self but the curse word got his attention so naturally he caved in asked about it.

“Mark are you ok? Is everything alright?”

The said boy groaned again.   
“No, Johnny. I’m clearly not.”

Johnny sighed and got up to start walking towards the younger from the couch. The older knew Mark was really bothered by something. 

Johnny took a seat besides Mark at the table. Hands lightly caressing the younger’s knee, he asked again gently this time, “Mark whats wrong?”

It seemed to have done the trick as Mark evidently became less annoyed and replied back more calmly. 

“I’m so hot, hyung. It’s driving me craz—” Before Mark could even finish his sentence, Johnny started snickering and Mark rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but laugh along as well a second later.

“Classic, Johnny. I didn’t mean it that way you weirdo.” Mark laughed, lightly punching the older in the shoulder.

“Sure thing, Markie.” Johnny laughed, heart warming at the younger’s giggles. “Are you feeling ok now?” 

As if on cue, Mark pouted in annoyance and Johnny found it a little too adorable to his liking. 

“No, Johnny! I’m feeling so hot and I can’t concentrate. I’m a sweaty mess. I’ve had 3 showers already today. But it just keeps getting hotter.” Mark began a list of complaints and Johnny stopped him before he exploded.

“Calm down, Mark. Let me see if I can make something cool for you. You try concentrating on finishing those assignments alright?” 

Mark nodded and Johnny ruffled his hair before finding his way to the kitchen.

About two minutes would’ve passed but Mark couldn’t concentrate. The heat was just too much and it was taking a toll on him.

He tapped his pen impatiently on the table as he awaited for Johnny to emerge out of the kitchen with some sort of solution.

Another minute passed and to Mark’s relief Johnny came out with a “ta-da” and face full of smile while holding a small glass in his hand.

Mark narrowed his eyes to try and make out what he was holding and as if he read Mark’s mind, Johnny replied, “it’s iced tea.”

“Seriously, John?” Mark seemed a little disappointed but none the less reached out for the glass.

Johnny smirked, “didn’t say you were gonna drink it..” he whispered before pouring the whole content over Mark.

At first, Johnny started laughing hysterically until something caught him off guard and he gulped instead, feeling the sudden dryness in his throat.

The younger screeched in surprise as the liquid drenched his cotton shirt, clearly outlining his torso. Mark shuddered at the sudden coldness and started whimpering. 

“Ah, hyung... what have you done? Ahh..” Mark’s moans were innocent enough given the situation but it planted nothing sort of divine thoughts into Johnny’s head.

Johnny was drinking in the little whimpers and moans that left Mark’s mouth as he tried to take out the ice cubes from inside his shirt. His thin cotton shirt was now almost transparent, nipples outlined clearly along with vague lines of abdominal muscles. 

The older’s mouth watered at the sight. He had always seen as Mark as his biological younger brother despite not being blood related. 

Johnny has practically seen Mark grow with him but it would be a lie if he denied his attraction towards Mark ever since the young boy started growing up to become such a fine man.

But now, a drenched Mark moaning incoherent “Johnny hyung”s out of his mouth drove Johnny crazy. He felt his pants tightening and felt ashamed about the entire situation. 

As if to make things worse, Mark got up from the chair and removed his shirt, completely exposing his naked torso catching Johnny off guard. 

“Shit,” it was almost a whisper and Mark shot Johnny a glare. “Hyungggg” he whined in annoyance but it did nothing at all to help Johnny’s situation. 

“Why did you do it? Now I’m completely drenched.” He said looking down at his shirt and then back at Johnny.

But Johnny was long gone from having his focus on Mark’s face. He was staring at the expanse of skin exposed to him and when Mark realised he had actually taken his shirt off, blood rushed to his body at the speed of lightening flushing his face and torso red. 

It was the hottest thing Johnny had seen. How easily flustered Mark got. He had already blew his cover at this point and he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Markie, can I please hump you?” 

Mark couldn’t believe his ears. His step brother, Johnny was asking if he can hump him? Mark thought he was dreaming.

“Hyung! What the fuck? Are you insane? We’re brothers. We can’t—” Mark didn’t have a chance to finish as Johnny effortlessly picked him up.

Mark instinctively wrapped his legs around Johnny’s waist and Johnny pressed his hands firmly on Mark’s ass.

Mark hissed at the contact, head suddenly dizzying with a pleasure he never felt before.

“Look, Mark.. there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re hot and I know you think I’m hot. Don’t think I haven’t seen you checking me out once in a while when I clean up well.” Johnny smirked, knowing he had his victory already.

Mark’s cheeks flushed again as he tried hiding his face at the nape of the older’s neck causing bursts of giggles to erupt from Johnny.

“Aw is the baby shy now? You got exposed Mark. I know you want me to. Don’t you?” Johnny asked, voice as smooth as velvet that it dizzied Mark.

He didn’t have the courage to look at Johnny yet so he nodded his head from where he hid his face.

“Mark I need to see your face and hear a verbal consent. Look at me, baby.” Johnny said kneading the flesh of Mark’s ass.

Mark bit his lips from the moans threatening to escape his throat and finally looked at Johnny.

Mark looked fucked already, cheeks flushed red and hair all disheveled. Johnny wanted to do nothing more than just ruin him.

Mark nodded, mind driven by lust and whispered out a small “I want you, hyung.” 

That was all the consent Johnny needed to hear, before he smashed his lips against the younger as he carried the both of them to the nearest wall.

They kissed until their lungs burned from the lack of air. Mark’s hands found Johnny’s hair and pulled into the locks making the older groan. It drove him crazy. 

He tightened his legs around Johnny’s waist as Johnny moved along his lips down Mark’s throat and collarbone to leave butterfly kisses. 

Mark’s moans were so addictive that Johnny’s cock throbbed u controllably in his pants. He wanted more of it. 

Johnny’s tongue found one Mark’s perky nipples and took one in his mouth. Mark hissed at the cold saliva and tightened his grip of Johnny’s locks encouraging the older.

Johnny sucked on the dusky button, savouring each moan and whimper Mark released. He wanted more so he switched his mouth to the other nipple and the same reaction was elicited from Mark.

Johnny eventually dropped Mark off to stand and they both panted for air, craving for more. “I have always wanted to hump you against the wall, Mark, can I please do that?”

Mark nodded dumbly, too gone to even think straight. His head was full of Johnny and all he wanted to do was to touch and feel Johnny. 

Johnny got rid of his clothes and helped Mark out of his jeans and boxers. He internally cooed at Mark’s pink cock leaking with a bead of precum and wanted nothing more than to suck the life out of it. But that has to wait for another time. 

Right now he was too desperate and all he can think about is cumming together with Mark. 

Mark’s jaws went slack at the massive girth and length of Johnny’s cock. His mouth watered at the large cock as Johnny slowly stroked it to full hardness.

“Enjoying the view babe?” Johnny teased, eyeing Mark going flushed again. Mark tried to argue his way out but decided he was too screwed up at this point and decided that the best way was to keep quiet. So he did just that earning a laugh from Johnny.

Johnny then put his cock besides Mark’s and Mark felt embarrassed at the obvious size difference. Johnny’s palm could entirely fit Mark’s tiny cock but even if Mark were to try and use his two hands it wouldn’t be enough to cover Johnny’s length. 

It’s degrading in a way. But Mark only got turned on by that. Being small made him feel good. He wanted to be manhandled and the fact Johnny could easily toss and turn him, churned the insides of his stomach. 

“Shit! Mark you’re leaking a lot. You like feeling small don’t you. Such a slut. Useless cocksleeve. I should’ve known.” Johnny started running his mouth like a sailor and Mark could no longer take it.

He leaned forward and kissed the older so he could shut up. Johnny smiled into the kiss as his hands worked on rubbing their cocks together.

The friction of their cocks rubbing together caused both of them to moan. Mark snapped his hips forward trying to get more contact with Johnny and Johnny did the same until they were both humping each other senselessly.

Their cocks leaked more precum and it made the slides to work more smoother and better. Their heads thrown back and breaths hitching every now and then, both boys chased their own orgasms. 

Mark was heaving, nearing his climax. 

He opened his mouth to warn but before he could he came loud with Johnny’s name in his mouth. Johnny followed suit, decorating Mark’s chest and his hand white. 

The both stayed like that panting for air, foreheads pressed together. 

“Well.. I hope that definitely distracted you from the heat.” Johnny smiled pressing a soft kiss against Mark’s lips.

Mark looked exhausted but had the energy to lift his head and smile at Johnny. 

“Yeah it did. Don’t tell Mom about this.” Mark laughed, yawning from exhaustion. Johnny caught him is his arms, steadying him before carrying him bridal style. 

“I wouldn’t dream about it, little bro.” He smiled somewhat sweet and somewhat evil as he carried the younger to his bedroom to rest.


End file.
